


Soft Aromas

by PenguinArtist



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, Florist Perfuma, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lifeguard Mermista, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, mermista/perfuma - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinArtist/pseuds/PenguinArtist
Summary: Mermista and Perfuma both have liked each other for a while, but after a nights of movie watching and seeing each other in a new light maybe they can finally get together?





	Soft Aromas

It was just another day, Mermista had just ended her shift on the beach as the lifeguard of the day. Her steps were heavier than normal from the exhaustion from that it has been one of the hottest days of the summer and people from all over came to the beach both to cool down and relax.

As she walked down the street, she came to the small exterior of the pink painted flower shop with the small sigh above the door spelling out in elegant cursive ‘Plumeria: Plants and botanic care.’

Mermista has been here countless of times before and the moment she stepped in a small bell rang above her and a from behind the counter a petite young woman with long blonde hair tied in a messy bun and freckles looked towards the door with a sweet smile.

“Oh, hi Mermista,” she greeted the other more exhausted young woman by the door.

Mermista waved tired and readjusted the duffle bag on her shoulder and walked towards the counter. The blonde named Perfuma and Mermista had known each other for quite a while, they were comfortable with each other and the presses of the other calmed the both of them. Not that Mermista would actually admit it of course.

The blue haired lifeguard only slipped the bag to the ground and exhausted laid her upper body to the counter and groaned.

“It is too hot in here! This is ridiculous!” she began complaining as Perfuma kept snipping away at the plants by the counter, “like why can’t people just learn not to come to the beach if they don’t know how to swim?! Like it is just logic not to do that,” she finished and hastily swung her head up to look at the blond.

Her hair was still wet and slightly crazy as it has fallen out of the loos braid she usually did after work. Perfuma only sighed and gave a sympathetic smile towards Mermista before putting the scissors down and gently placing one of her strands of hair behind the others ear.

Both stared at each other for a mere second, but the simple action made the heat rise inside Mermista and let her body jolt to a straight position before a small awkward cough erupted from her core. Desperate to break the eye contact that Perfuma kept on Mermista, the lather folded her arms and as smoothly as possible looked out the window.

“By the way were we going to meet the others today?” Mermista sked as Perfuma swiftly without any real trouble loosened her bun and smiled.

“Yes, we are,” she said calmly before putting away the vibrant dark purple plant with a smile, “we are to meet the others at Glimmers house at seven,” she then said and then looked to the clock on the wall.

The time was displayed it was only six at this moment and from experience walking to Glimmers house would only take a couple of minutes. So, with a soft smile Perfuma took out a chair for Mermista and calmly walked to the back room to get two cups with steaming tea.

Mermista loved the florists’ teas as they often were home made and always brought along with it a soft aroma. It was nice even if Mermista was far more of a coffee person herself, but the company of the florist was secretly enough for her.

The two of them talked softly almost about almost everything, today it was mostly Perfuma that spoke about the accidental ordering of the huge amounts of gardenias. The florists’ laugh spreading across the small flower shop in bubbly echoes. It has never been the first time it happened that they lost track of time from conversation, but a quick glanced of the clock made the both of them realise that they had to go soon if the both of them wanted to get to their friends house in time.

At Glimmers house a good part of their friend group had arrived and at the centre of it all was the giant bowls of snacks and several pillows along with blankets. It was their monthly movie night, and everyone had to bring something.

Mermista and Perfuma both brought more snacks in addition to the once that were provided mostly in the form of blue berry muffins and dried fruit snacks.

And as every time the gang is gathered like these one or two arguments are bound to sprout, but they never last long as Bow always has something funny to lighten the mood.

It was no different this time round, but as the movie ended everyone was either asleep or on the brink of sleep. Perfuma being the morning person she usually was had already fallen asleep by the sofa; her head gently leaned towards Mermista’s shoulder. Mouth so ever slightly agape, breath soft and steady.

The slight contact and the silence of the room made the beating of her own heart feel like they echoed all over. But she knew by logic that it wasn’t, it only felt like it. She knew she liked the blonde, she just never acted on it as the amount of time they have known each other has been short. But Mermista was sure that her feelings for Perfuma has been pretty clear from the start, maybe she was just scared that the other didn’t reciprocate her own.

But as the night kept on creeping in and the last awake person being Adora shutting of the tv only smiled towards Mermista before disappearing to get more blanket for everyone. She herself layed next to glimmer and Frosta, leaving Mermista the only one awake to ponder the night.

Even after trying for a good five minutes or so to fight the sleep that tickled the back of her eyes, she begrudgingly let her head fall on top of Perfuma’s and she herself relaxed by the notion fell to a calm sleep.

After the nights passing the morning came, with the majority of the people still sleeping Perfuma slowly opened her eyes, feeling the slight discomfort in her neck as she tried to sit up straight. Her attempts were sadly halted by the other woman’s head on top of her own, the realization made the blond flush a soft pastel pink.

Her heart felt like it was beating way too fast as she glanced to the blanket the two of them shared, it wasn’t the first time they have woken up like this at these gatherings and not the most unconfutable by far, but just knowing the target of her affection was the one she was sharing the covers with during the night made her heart make flips.

And then by what felt like minutes the other person arose from her slumber and yawned sleep still stuck in her eyes as she stretched out. Perfuma stared for a moment before turning away as Mermista turned to face her. Then with a smile and a soft ‘good morning’ that sounded like the contrast of her usually more demanding and slightly nagging tone which now made Perfuma’s cheeks flush and with a smaller and more shy greeting back the rest of the room arose.

Mermista on the other hand noticed the soft flush on the blond and mimicked the same shade, but hopefully it didn’t show in the dimly lit room. And in that moment Mermista had made up her mind that maybe she could try and take a chance and ask Perfuma out. Just this once is the voice of her heart louder than the voice of her anxiety and doubts.

After the joined breakfast down at the Bright Moon café beneath the apartment the different parties parted ways. With Perfuma and Mermista heading their way back towards the beach side and Plumeria once more.

It was morning so the streets were pretty empty and with only the two of them on this particular side, it was peaceful. The chattering from Perfuma was a normal sight at this time as Perfuma was the more morning bird of the two as Mermista just enjoyed the company on her way towards her early shift at the beach.

Then with a determined inhale of breath she walked closer to the florist and slowly with hesitation in her blood intertwined their hand in her own. The other immediately began to feel hot in her own grasp and glanced towards the blue haired woman in confusion; her mouth was agape while trying to get more sounds through, but before she could say anything Mermista spoke.

“I am not very sure how to ask you, but I kind of have liked you for a while and I just wanted if you would be interested to go on a real date maybe?” she hesitantly asked as the two of them finally stopped by the side of the road.

The flush on both of their faces was now fully in bloom like the early spring blossoms. The blond giggled and gave the other a slight squeeze of their hand.

“I would like that very much,” she bubbled out, “when would it be fine by you?” she then asked.

The joy inside of Mermista erupted in an equally soft laugh with her lips turning into a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

“I am free this weekend, I can pick you up at eight,” she admitted excitedly, “if that is fine by you of course?” she then said more calmly this time without the smile ever fading.

They were near the Plumeria shop at this point that Perfuma only held Mermista’s hand in her own and nodded enthusiastically.

“Then it is a date,” she declared and gave the shorter woman a sweet peck on the cheek before atemtping to escape into her shop.

Which was of course halted by said woman and with a drag of the others wrist the blue-nett pulled the blonde down to her level slightly and planted a soft kiss upon their lips with a smile.

“See you at eight then,” she whispered softly as they parted.

Both of them with flushed cheeks and smiles upon their faces then disappeared to their respective professions. Awaiting a weekend that could not come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So, thank you for watching! This is like my first fic in the She-Ra fandom and to be honest I haven't watched much of it as of lately. But I just like this ship and I know you do to as you read this one lol.
> 
> But I am maybe thinking of either doing a sequel or a prequel I don't know yet, but either one of how they met or how their date went. 
> 
> But! Bye for now and hope to write for you guys soon again!


End file.
